


A Christmas Love

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [9]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Paige worries about her feelings for Amelia and doesn't know if Amelia likes her back or not. Frankie, Bernie, and Dirk try and help her with her feelings. Will it go through even though it's the holiday season?





	

Paige sighed, "Should I ask her out, I mean her accent beautiful and her looks wonderful." Paige knew it was a week til Christmas and her major crush on Amelia is oblivious because she tries to play it cool. Frankie can tell the crush, Dirk figured it out a while back, Bernie could tell from day twenty. Somehow the only one who doesn't know is Amelia, or does she? She said, "I'm freaking out." Dirk said, "Damn girl you need to calm down cause you don't want to have a panic attack do you." Paige muttered, "You idiot don't know how a girl feels cause you don't understand lesbians right." Bernie said, "You gotta tell her how you feel." Paige said, "What you don't know is that I can't." Frankie said, "Look it's pretty easy to say how you feel, you're just not trying. I mean she might like you back, if you try it'll be good." Paige said, "I give it til the 23rd." Bernie smirked, "Ok." It was the 23rd and 2 days til Christmas and people were doing Christmas themed videos. Dirk was doing Christmas dares. But Amelia said, "Paige I don't know how to say this but I like you like you." Paige said, "What?" Amelia smiled, "You're sweet don't cause problems like Dirk will jump a Christmas tree he is an idiot." Paige said, "I know he can be so fucking stupid at times." Amelia said, "I need to go see ya babe." They have a quick kiss. Paige's life is better now.


End file.
